Jacob
| occupation = Vigilante Freedom fighter Mercenary | birthDate = November 26th 1995 | status = Alive | powers = | species = Normal: Mobian hedgehog Transformed: Pony, human | gender = Male | age = 22 | eyes = Sky blue | height = 4'2" (128 cm; hedgehog) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 4'4" (134 cm; Boom) 5'10" (155 cm; human) | weight = 119 lbs (54 kg) | nationality = English (British) | hobby = Drawing. Spending time with his family. Exploring with his friends. Joking. | goals = Protect his friends and family from evil. Save Infinite from Dr. Eggman's control. | type of hero = Arrogant Freedom Fighter }} Jacob Surgenor, otherwise known as Jacob the Hedgehog, is an anthropomorphic hedgehog from Britain who lives in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe plus Equestria, he is stubborn and rude but is still kind hearted. History Origins Jacob lived with his parents and brother Lewis. As a child, Jacob was quite mischievous and easily irritated when someone would make a snarky remark behind someone else's back. He eventually befriended a jackal named Tyler, and they soon became best friends. Lewis was eventually old enough to leave in 2009 and allowed Jacob to come with him. They eventually moved into a city and got to meet Tyler again, who had moved in to the city with his siblings after his parents died. He also became a friendly rival of Sonic the Hedgehog when he was 15 Relationships Sonic and the gang Jacob is not always impressed with the way his team treat him and often say he goes too far, if someone does this a lot Jacob just holds them at gunpoint that usually makes them stop. Twilight Jacob is normally making fun of Twilight for wasting her time reading books in her library that he doesn't believe to be very important. Rarity Rarity and Jacob don't get along very well mainly because of Rarity being scared of getting anything that belongs to her dirty, Jacob takes advantage of this and pulls pranks on her by pouring buckets of mud and slime all over her and since he's really fast Rarity is never able to catch up to him unless she teleports, however Jacob is good at hiding and can also teleport. Fluttershy Jacob isn't to fond of Fluttershy because she is very shy, and mainly for her love of insects since she cares about them so much and normally scolds Jacob whenever he or Lewis kill a spider, Jacob doesn't listen to this and runs off whenever she does this. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash and Jacob have a lot in common, they are both fast, strong, brave and stubborn and like to pull pranks, and often do this to Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack. Applejack Applejack tries to be kind and tries to help Jacob whenever he needs it, he mostly declines and eventually needs her help, much to Applejack's annoyance. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie is Jacob's wife and the mother of their two kids. The two are somewhat similar in personality, despite Pinkie being bubbly and hyper, Jacob is rude and sarcastic, but they both seek to make people smile and laugh, something Jacob has wanted to do since he was a child, which he still tries to accomplish, although he is quite cynical and arrogant. Lewis Lewis is Jacob's brother, he is more calm, collected and kind, despite being quite cruel and irritating to Jacob in his youth. However, despite Jacob's somewhat disgust towards his older brother, he deeply cares about him, as he's the only family he has the most contact with. Physical Description Jacob is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with lime green fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and sky-blue eyes. He has six head quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Above his cuffs are two gold rings. In his pony form his entire body along with his mane and tail is the same lime green he has in his regular form, his eyes are still blue and his cutie mark is a shield to represent his protection for his family. Surprisingly enough Jacob has a 'boom' form. Jacob retains most of the appearance from his main form, but has a few physical differences. He is much slimmer, with longer arms and legs and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a lanky appearance. His hands are also noticeably smaller. Jacob's quills are also slightly shorter and messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills, and his arms are covered in green fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. Jacob also has a visible neck, although it is usually covered by his scarf. For attire, Jacob wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers with white cuffs, grey soles, and a rectangular gold buckle on top, he still retains his golden rings on top of his cuffs. He also wears white sports tape wrapped around the palms of his gloves, the heels of his sneakers and his lower forearms and legs. Finally, he sports a dark blue neckerchief. Personality Jacob is usually rather arrogant and ignorant, while he only appears to care about himself and his family's safety (which is partially correct), but has become more of a trustworthy and kind hearted person over the years. Jacob is also quite sarcastic and cynical, especially when it comes to his sense of humor, he often remarks, taunts, and makes fun of his foes when in combat, in any given opportunity to make himself seem funny or piss people off. He's prone to travel off in his own words when discussing something to try and get a laugh out of someone. Weapons When it comes to combat Jacob uses his powers and attacks as well as weapons, he normally uses guns and machetes. Theme Song "Fist Bump" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQ0pm5HkG4E Voice Unknown. Jacob Quotes "You think or you know?" "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" "Hi guys." "I don't need help!... Can I have some help?" "My strength comes from my friends, we're always there for each other." "I've managed to get this far up and I'd rather not back down, just because I want to torment you. Vocally." Trivia *Jacob's original design was a simple Sonic recolor. *Jacob has agateophobia, a fear of insanity. *Jacob's role by taking the place of the Avatar is a reference to how the Avatar can be altered into a custom character. Category:Adults Category:Sonic Characters Category:Heroes